homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020616- Not a Dream
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:40 -- AG: Eribus walks back into his respiteblock, toting a tall stack of books of varying sizes. He sets the stack on a nearby desk before looking for Lorcan. TA: Lorcan is laying on a pile of bones, fully clothed and hair messy. She smiles when she sees Eribus and waves slowly. "Hello, my love." AG: "Oh well this is something I wasn't expecting to in on..." Eribus blushes, walking over to Lorcan. "Not that I'm arguing of course" TA: "It was either this, or no clothes." She turns purple. "I opted for clothing." AG: "Well it was a wise option, I would have no doubt been stricken where I stood had I seen such a sight" Eribus leans down lifts Lorcan's hand before kissing it. "Not that I'm already stricken by your looks" TA: She turns even more purple, if that was possible. "Oh dear...." AG: "I brought some books for you... I uh.. Chose them especially for their fonts, like you said you looked for in them." TA: She perks up and sends a few bones skittering to the floor. "Really?" AG: Eribus walks back over to the desk, picking a few of the books up and bringing them back to Lorcan. TA: She scoots over on the bone pile and sits up expectantly. AG: Eribus sits down on the pile next to Lorcan, handing her the books. "I mean... I thought the fonts were nice, besides I don't need these editions any longer, I've made copies.." TA: She opens one and delicately leafs through the pages. She makes an appreciative noise before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "They're the best. Especially since they're from you." AG: Eribus blushes before wrapping an arm around Lorcan, kissing her back. "I'm glad you like them then, sorry that your stuff isn't with you anymore... Especially my gift I gave you" TA: "Mm. We'll get them back eventually." She leans into him and sighs. "Besides. I have you with me." AG: "Thats good, because I also have you" Eribus plants another kiss on Lorcan holding her close. "We will get your stuff back to you, at least hopefully" TA: "I'm not letting you get away from me again." AG: "I don't want to get away from you either... Like I've said, trusting Antera like that was my fault... You won't lose me" TA: "Destroying Antera before she did that was my job. Destroying her after will be my absolute pleasure." AG: "Well with Libby that will be a bit of a problem" TA: "Revenge should be something that bitch understands...." AG: "Lorcan, things will find a way to come around sometime... Just don't let your anger for it be controlling" TA: "Bluh." She turns to press her face into his neck. AG: "Besides, I don't want you to make any rash choices like I have, I rather like having you in my company" TA: "I don't usually make rash choices, Eribus...." AG: "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean its off of the table entirely" TA: "I mean. I do have this rage streak... but that's usually only when someone's being an ass." AG: "Well hopefully that doesn't lead to trouble..." TA: "Mm not usually. Nyarla tends to help." TA: "And so do you." AG: "Well... That is good then.. Just don't let your rage break our comfort over you then... Please" TA: "Mmm that's not rage." TA: "Not even close." AG: "Is it not?" Eribus continues to hold Lorcan close, slightly shifting to get more comfortable on the pile. TA: "Nope." She kisses his neck gently. "It's... fear?" AG: Eribus smiles before it softly fades. "Fear? Why is that?" TA: "That all of this is just some kind of fucked up fever dream." AG: "What would make you say that?" TA: "This is all very extreme. Finding both my matesprit, moirail, AND kismesis all in one go?" AG: "I can assure you, this is no dream" TA: She clutches his shirt a little. "I want to believe you." AG: "If it was a dream, then it would be a very good one... Albeit with a few incidents along the way... But I can prove its no dream" AG: Eribus moves his hand from around Lorcan's waist up to her face, before quickly pinching it TA: She squeals slightly before rubbing her cheek where he pinched it. "What the fuck!" AG: "Clearly not a dream then... Although I could have handled that better" TA: "Yes probably!" She pouts. AG: "But it clearly isn't a wild fever dream to say the least, I hope you can forgive me" TA: "Mm. We'll see." AG: "I'm sure I can make it up to you..." Eribus looks to Lorcan with his best impersonation of baby barkbeast eyes. TA: "I'm sure you can." AG: Eribus sets his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. "I'm sure I can too.." TA: She giggles and kisses him gently. "And how do you plan to make it up to me, sir?" AG: "How about another round then?" Eribus smiles before kissing her back. TA: She makes an appreciative noise in the back of her throat before moving to climb on top of him. AG: He doesn't put up an effort but lets himself fall back on the bones with Lorcan. Fade to Black Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan